Naruto The Moonlight Warrior
by Kilroy7087
Summary: Betrayed and banished by the village just for bringing the Uchiha back. Naruto revisits the Valley of the End. here He encounters Sailor Pluto who tells him he is the reincarnation of a Prince and older Brother to Princess Serentiy/Usagi. then he's given his own crystal of power and becomes the moonlight warrior. Naruto/FemKyuubi pairing. konoha bashing to the extreme
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Moonlight warrior **

**Naruto: Hey awesome looks like I'm starring in a new fiction sweet**

**Kilroy: Wait how did you get in here**

**Naruto: Well you see I found this door and I went through and found this so what's the new story going to be about.**

**Kilroy: Right so here's the summary of it, basically Naruto [you] gets banished after bringing that ungrateful Uchiha scum back to the village. But when you turn up at the valley of the end you meet sailor Pluto. Basically it turns out that you are the long lost Prince Naruto of the Moon Kingdom and older sister to Serena or Sailor moon. Basically you become this guy called the Moonlight warrior you get this cool armor and sword that's again The Fusion swords from FF7 advent children, seriously Zabuza's sword has nothing on it, Omni slash will also be your finisher. You're going to be Three years older than everyone else. But hidden under a disguise as people won't fear a short bumbling idiot.**

**Naruto: that sounds pretty cool I actually can't wait to experience it. Oh who am I going to end up dating, will it be one of the sailor senshi or what.**

**Kilroy: actually it's going to be Asuna-chan you know Fem-Kyūbi, she's going to be the spitting image of Yoko from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagen. She won't be a bijū in this, she's just a simple Yōko or fox demon and a very benevolent so she'll have her own powers to help you and the girls so yeah **

**Naruto: sweet sounds like a plan dude**

**Kilroy: while your hear mind doing the Disclaimer for me**

**Naruto: sure dude,**

**Okay listen up people Kilroy7087 does not own Me or Sailor moon We belong to our respectful owners. Okay all done bro now start the Story now**

**Kilroy: yeah yeah here were go **

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_~Flashbacks~_

**Story begin**

Naruto had had it. He was through with the leaf, through with his so called 'friends', his teacher, and even more he was through with this stupid disguise.

That's right the Uzumaki Naruto everybody knew and loved to hate was not what he appeared. From an early age he was beaten stabbed and left for dead so many times. One night when he was eight he was so severely beaten that he was sent to his mind-scape

_~flashback a go go baby~_

_Naruto or should i say Naruto as he hated that name, people would laugh at how he was named after a ramen topping so he renamed himself Naruto meaning tempest or storm he also liked how Naruto also meant maelstrom but that name just reminded him of all the abuse and hate shown to him. Anyway Naruto awoke in what appeared to be a sewer. He wondered forward until he came across a huge cage. From within he could hear crying, he went towards the cage and inside he could see a girl who looked to be eight years old with crimson red hair she was in a purple kimono with fox prints all over she had nine fox tails waving around her and two cute little fox ears on top of her head _

_"Hey miss why are you crying?" Naruto said looking at the girl his heart going out to her_

_"Cause this is my fault" she said "it's my fault they all beat you, why they all hate you despise your very existence"_

_"What how is it your fault, you do t appear to be dangerous and from what i can tell it would be very hard for you to get out of this cage" Naruto said_

_"The reason it's my fault is because i attacked your village eight years ago" she said_

"_Wait You mean to tell me you are the Kyūbi no Kitsune but I thought the Fourth Hokage killed you" Naruto said astonished that he was in the presence of the Fox demon known to topple mountains and cause tsunamis with a wave of just one of its tails._

"_Yes I'm the Kyūbi, surprised to know that the great Kyūbi no Kitsune is Female" She said with a little anger with the last statement_

"_No I can't believe she's this cute" he said, Kyūbi blushed at this surprised at his answer "then name is Naruto Uzumaki, may I be so rude as to ask your name" He asked_

"_It's Asuna, and thank you most people don't ask me my name they just call me by my title and demand of me power or to obey them" Asuna said_

"_Well Asuna may I ask Why you attacked the village cause based on my first impression you don't seem to be the type of person to just up and attack a village unless provoked, and why do you look to be about my age" Naruto asked her_

"_Well the reason I look to be the same age as you is cause I am. In human years I would be about eighty thousand years old however for us fox demons I would be about 8 years old. Now the reason why I attacked the village, well as you deduced I was not under my own will. You see I was sleeping peacefully in my den in the mountains of Hi no Kuni _**[Land Of Fire], **_when suddenly I was attacked by three ninjas, one looked like a Venus fly trap, one looked like a walking fish and the third looked like something out of a horror film, however the one who put me under his control was an Uchiha, I believe he said his name was Madara, anyway he put me under his Tsukiyomi and the last thing I remember after that was waking up here." Asuna said._

"_Well how's that your fault, you weren't in control, these villagers ain't nothing but idiots" Naruto said convicted "Listen I forgive you but you have to do me one thing"_

"_What's that Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked not knowing her addition of the affectionate suffix._

"_I want you to be my friend and I'll be yours" Naruto said with a smile. All Asuna could do was nod as the words would only have got caught in her throat. _

_After a while she managed to calm down and find the right words._

"_Thank you Naruto-kun, to show you my thanks how would you like it if I was to train you to be the greatest shinobi in the elemental nations." Asuna asked him_

"_How would I like it, I'd love it Asuna-chan" Naruto said, Asuna blushing at the affectionate suffix._

_~Flashback a no more~_

And with that a great friendship was made. Asuna would help Naruto with his training giving him great teachings on the ninja essentials such as Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu and kenjutsu as well as Fūinjutsu after they found out who Naruto's parents were when they overheard a meeting when Naruto went to see the hokage of course Naruto used the ventilation ducts to get in however when he heard the meeting and about his parents he was furious. Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Naruto Namikaze son of The _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _or Konoha's Yellow flash, Minato Namikaze and the _Akai chishio no Habanero _or the Red Hot Habanero Kushina Uzumaki. this lead to his developing his disguise, basically the Loud mouth knucklehead with the bright orange jumpsuit, but to be honest that was all he could get as the shops wouldn't sell him anything else, he also had to hunt for his food cause he would eat nothing but ramen, don't get him wrong ramen is great but only on the odd occasion.

Asuna also used her youkai to influence his body's growth so by the time he was 15 he looked to be about 18 and he had his father's hairstyle, in remembrance of course. He also managed to find a replica of his father's outfit as a genin, but this all was hidden by a complex Genjutsu that not even the Sharingan could break through cause it was a Kitsune illusion.

Now anyway getting back to the present. You see Naruto had just been banished from his hometown of Konoha. Why you ask? Well you see this spoilt little rotten insignificant speck of rat shit know as Sasuke Uchiha had left the village so of course they call the idiot to go retrieve him cause under his disguise Sasuke is his 'best friend'. Oh joy he was such a great friend that he shoved a fucking chidori Straight through his chest. So he bet the shit out of him and dragged him back, but oh no the village didn't like that. Oh heaven forbid that the gift from Kami herself be harmed, he got a head injury from the pink howler monkey known as Sakura Haruno and yelled at by the pathetic excuse of a son, student, teacher Kakashi Hatake. Who let me remind you was Minato's **student** but oh no Kakashi preferred the Uchiha cause he was a _prodigy._

And that old hag didn't even bother to stand up for him in the council when they decided to banish him. Oh she screamed and yelled but Tsunade didn't bother to pull a single muscle to try and stop them, she could of pounded the whole council but no she didn't want to cause she would lose her position as hokage and her money, which would mean going back gambling trying to make it big.

And don't get him started on that pathetic waste of matter known as Jiraiya, his **godfather** mind you. He was to busy peeping on women to help out his godson. Well Naruto had it, no more.

"Kai" he said with his hands in a ram seal. This dispelled the illusion and his disguise "Fuck them all is what I say, they can all rot in hell, I just hope they liked my going away present"

He summoned a shadow clone with the familiar Cross seal "You know what to do" and dispelled the clone. Oh yeah did you know that shadow clones gave the user back their memories. That's right Naruto who could summon thousands of clones was able to learn in days what a person would learn in years. What he did there was have the clone transfer the memory to a clone he had hidden back in konoha at the Hokage Monument, under a Kitsune illusion.

**-Back in Konoha -**

You see the night before he was banished he did a little project. Basically he remodelled the monument to capture what he felt his parents would have done. When his clone got the memory to unleash hell, unleashed he did.

What konoha witnessed was three being destroyed by well-placed explosive tags, and the fourths head re-designed to feature a scowl on his face, and right beside him was a full body sculpture of Kushina Uzumaki her hair divided into nine tails. Her katana branded ready for killing. Underneath in blood red paint was written,

'_You better beg for mercy from us konoha for betraying us and our Son signed Kiiroi Senkō and Akai chishio no Habanero'._

**-With the remaining ****loyal**** [and I say that with as much venom as I can] Sannin-**

In her office Tsunade and Jiraiya, sat drinking sake, sure they were depressed about losing Naruto but there was nothing they could do the council was absolute. Jiraiya could have revealed his heritage but then Iwa **[Rock village]** would send assassins to try and kill him, not like he already had enough assassins try that from his **own** village.

Suddenly Shizune burst through the doors looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama look at the monument someone has destroyed it" she said pointing to said monument.

"WHAT" Tsunade exclaimed, she and Jiraiya rushed to the window to see what had happened. When they saw what happened they went completely still. They knew what the message meant and what it meant for konoha now.

"Oh no, Jiraiya he knows, how does he know" Tsunade said frantically.

"I don't know hime **[princess]** I didn't tell him that's for sure and I know sensei didn't tell him" Jiraiya said, then he went even paler, even as pale as Orochimaru himself "The Namikaze compound he must have found it, but then that would mean, oh shit Tsunade we need to get him back"

"Why what could be wrong Jiraiya" Tsunade said. That's right folks, Naruto found his parents' house. But instead of leaving it there for the konoha trash to claim it theirs, he had left explosive notes with a timer seal meaning they would go off at a certain time. He had set these when he first heard of his banishment, he took all his parents belongings and sealed everything into marked scrolls. Konoha was rocked by an explosion and left Jiraiya and Tsunade cursing thinking they were under attack. Suddenly an anbu nija appeared wearing a hawk mask.

"hokage-sama the Namikaze compound has been destroyed" Hawk said.

"WHAT" she yelled.

"That's why we need to get him back hime he has all the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan scrolls with him, we need to get them back." The Pervert said.

And with that Tsunade and Jiraiya got a squad together to retrieve the Namikaze Heir.

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto had found him back at the Valley of the End. He was thinking where to go from here he could go to the hidden mist village or maybe Cloud village. However his musings were cut short as a blinding light appeared in front of him. From out of the light a woman appeared in front of him. She was absolutely gorgeous, curves in all the right places. She had green hair and pink eyes. She was dressed in a very revealing sailor fuku. She wielded a staff that looked like it was used for something other than as a weapon. What was weird though was that she seemed familiar, it didn't help that Naruto was having these dreams of castle of some sort and people who he could not name but he recognised them or at least he did in the dream.

"My prince I have found you at last" she said "I have been searching millennia for you, oh I'm so glad to have found you" she finished embracing Naruto in a hug, in his mindscape Asuna was getting pissed off.

"Whoa, lady what the hell are you talking about, I ain't no prince I'm just some orphan" Naruto said pushing the woman away.

"Well maybe in this life, however in your previous life that's a different story, here let me show you" she said and with that she touched her staff to his forehead. Unlocking repressed memories of another life and also unlocking his hidden powers.

In the memories Naruto finds himself in a beautiful palace on the moon? Yes that's right this was the moon kingdom, it was all coming back to him, he was Naruto the Prince of the moon kingdom, first born son to Queen Serenity and older Brother to Princess Serenity, but he always called her Serena cause that suited her better than the same name as their mother. He also remembered the other princess of the other planets, they were also known as the Sailor Senshi. Then he remembered what happened, they were attacked by Beryl. They girls were sent to earth to be reborn, he was too however beryl had opened a portal to another dimension sucking him in before she was defeated by his mother.

He also received information on who the senshi and his sister were now, he also knew that they were in danger from beryl's plans.

"Setsuna-oba-chan" Naruto said hugging the women crying "I'm so glad to see you again"

"Now, now my prince, all is well now" Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto said "Now I believe your sister and the other Princesses need your help no?"

"Of course, Setsuna-oba-chan, I would like nothing more than to get as far from here as possible, however would it be possible for you to do something for me" Naruto said wiping his tears.

"And what would you have of me Naruto-kun" Setsuna asked

"Can you free my friend Asuna-chan, please I've been trying to get her free however nothing would work." Naruto said showing Setsuna the seal. Looking at the Seal Setsuna glared, she knew what type of sealing that was, however she knew exactly how to get rid of it and release the prisoner without harming the prince.

"Of course Naruto, now just relax now this won't take long" she said twirling her staff weaving her powers she then touched the staff against the seal which disappeared,

"Celestial door open" she said, beside her a tall golden door appeared. The door opened with a loud groaning sound and it opened slowly. From out of the door stepped Asuna in all her nine tailed glory. She now looked different from when they had met when Naruto was eight. She now was a head smaller than him with him being 5'10 compared to her 5'9. Her curves beginning to show at her young age of fifteen. **[Remember that's how old she is in demon years]. **Her hair was done in a single high ponytail with bangs framing her face** [again picture Yoko from Gurren Lagen].** She still had her kimono which was staring to show her womanly figure, whereas before it was baggy and hid her figure. When the two friends locked eyes they were over ecstatic to see each other, quickly embracing each other in a hug

"Naruto-kun I'm so glad to be able to finally hug you and not be trapped behind those accursed bars" Asuna said

"I know Asuna-chan and even better still we don't have to stay in this accursed shinobi world where we would be hunted for the rest of our lives for who we are and are power." Naruto said giving her one of his foxy grins.

"That reminds, nice idea with the monument, I bet they are kicking themselves now" Asuna said with a grin of her own.

"Okay love birds we need to get you guys through the door so we may get as far away from here as possible" Setsuna said. With that comment the two 'love-birds' blushed furiously.

"Setsuna-oba-chan, knock it off it isn't like that" Naruto said however he and Asuna both muttered "_yet"_ low enough neither heard it.

"Calm down Yūshi **[nephew/someone considered one's own child]**, I'm only teasing, now let's get the door open" Setsuna said. She twirled her staff again and threw it in the air. This action caused another flash of bright light and a door to appear. The door was very large, about half the size of the gates to konoha, and it was silver with crescent moons emblazoned all over it. It was through this that Naruto and Asuna would find them travelling to the Milky Way Galaxy far from their galaxy. **[For those of you that don't know Pluto has power of time and space so technically she's travelling through time and space to get them to our earth]**.

As the three started to head through the door, they were stopped by shouts coming from behind them. Turning to look at who it could be, Naruto and Asuna were quickly angered. Before them stood Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade and a few of the genins, probably brought along to guilt trip him into coming back, however he heard what they all called him when he was being forced to leave, they all called him demon, just because of the fact that's what their parents called him and just because he did his duty, well fuck them if they thought he would bend to their will anymore, he now had a new purpose and a previous life to return to.

"Wait Naruto, don't leave" the perverted hermit began.

"Don't you even talk to me you sick perverted fuck I hope my mother annihilates you for what you asked me to do that time at the hot springs when we first met and fuck off if you think I'm going back with you, you two-timing no good rotten fuck. You betrayed not only me but my parents as well." Naruto said pointing at the hermit "And your pathetic if bringing these people here was going to somehow miraculously get me to go back with you to that cesspit of a village just to return to being your scapegoat and punching bag, okay so fuck you" he said pointing to Jiraiya.

"Now wait just a minute Naruto we just" Kakashi tried to say

"Fuck you" Naruto interrupted.

"Brat you better shut up and listen for a minute." Tsunade said trying to get him to calm down

"Drop dead you worthless old bitch" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun stop, and come back with your friends" Ino said,

"No fuck off you worthless skank ass bitch you only tolerate me right now cause who my father is right now, if I was still the no-clan orphan you all liked kicking around then you wouldn't give me the time off day, no you'd rather give it to _Sasuke-kun_, so do me a favour and find the highest cliff and jump please," Naruto said.

"And fuck all of you, you two timing pieces of shit," he pointed to the rest of the rookies which included Chōji, Shikamaru wasn't there as he was on a mission plus it would have been too '_troublesome'_ Naruto thought with venom 'the only thing troublesome is their worthless existence the only good they do is battle strategy but yet my dad was also adept at that', Tenten, Neji, and Kiba was there. Hinata wasn't allowed to go as she was attending some clan business with her father as was Shino. All of those present had turned away from them after it was announced he was to be banished and when it was announced that he contained the Kyūbi which they did seeing as he no longer needed the protection of that law 'fucking fat load of good it did anyway' Naruto thought.

"Wait Naruto you need to come back to claim your heritage" Tsunade said.

"Oh don't worry hag I have my heritage right here nice and safe on my person where it belongs." Naruto said

Turning around Naruto, Asuna and Setsuna all headed into the door, however Naruto gave them all a memento to remember him by, him flipping them the bird with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster. When he went through the door it closed behind them. Tsunade had broken down crying, from between letting Naruto be banished and what he said to her, Tsunade couldn't take it, and what was worse was when he was banished he said how she was like the mother he never had.

Jiraiya also was thrown into a state of depression, he had not only let down his student but his godson as well. Kakashi was also very sombre, his last link with his beloved sensei was gone, he would admit that that was the only reason he kept Naruto around was to remind him of his sensei, however that link was gone now and he was truly the only one left from his old team. The genin were beside themselves, that wasn't the Naruto they knew, he wasn't loud or obnoxious. He was cold, ruthless, and very harsh. His words cut deep. Forever ingrained into their memory was the image of Naruto leaving this world while giving them the bird.

**-With Naruto and Asuna-**

When they stepped through the door the trio of travellers appeared before a ruined castle. Naruto knew where he was, this was what was left of the moon kingdom. Looking around Naruto was overwhelmed as this was home now in ruins.

Suddenly they were surrounded by light. When it suddenly subsided they were surprised to see the castle in less ruin then it was just moments ago before them was the long dead Queen Serenity. Naruto was confused as he didn't know what was going on.

"Mother is it really you" he asked however the queen merely shook her head negatively

"I'm afraid not my son although it is good to see you safe. I am an imprint left here for when your sister, the other princesses and you yourself should ever find yourself here. I was here to remind you of your past life but I can see Setsuna has already done that. However you have yet to receive your inheritance" Queen Serenity said

"What do you mean mother" Naruto said looking puzzled

"Well my son as i and your sister have possession of the silver imperial crystal you have ownership over the platinum galaxy crystal." She said "which holds the same if not more power than your sister's crystal." Said crystal floated in front of Naruto. Suddenly it glowed and then disappeared. On Naruto's arm appeared a watch with a thick leather strap it was red in color and held the crystal underneath the clock-face.

"This is your Moon Sage watch just like the sailor's make up pens and you r sisters locket, this will allow you to transform into the Moonlight warrior, knight of honor and justice guardian of peace and all that is good." Serenity said "In order to transform you need to say the words 'Moonlight warrior magic transformation' just remember that my son and protect your sister" Serenity said hugging her son one last time before disappearing. The castle returning to its ruined state. Naruto cried but at least he got to see his mother one last time.

"How is my sister, Setsuna-oba-chan, I'm sure you had kept watch over them" Naruto said regaining his composure

"Well herself and the sailor senshi has visited hear already and serenity has unlocked the silver imperium Crystal. Unfortunately your friend and her love prince Endymion has been captured by Queen Beryl, also their memories of their previous life has been unlocked however memories of you have left to be unlocked as there was connection between you and them however they should remember upon meeting them" Setsuna said

"Okay take us to earth please Setsuna i believe my sister to be in need of some comforting.

"Of course Yūshi" Setsuna said. Opening another door they disappeared to reappear back on earth.

**-With Usagi- **

Usagi was currently in her room, she was depressed even though she and the senshi had won a major victory over Beryl, she reclaimed the silver imperium crystal and regained her memories however her love Mamoru or Prince Endymion had been taken by Beryl. Also it felt as though she was forgetting something, something or someone very close to her, even the others were having the same problem , they just couldn't figure out who or what they were forgetting.

"Luna I going crazy, I keep dreaming about the Moon kingdom however there's this older boy who I just can't seem to remember but I know he's important somehow." Serena said to her cat, Luna her advisor and guardian.

"Of course not princess, I have the same dreams so I believe you are not going crazy, I believe things will be made clear soon enough" the cat said in a British accent.

**-Back with Naruto- **

When they arrived on earth, the trio found themselves in the Juuban district, unfortunately Setsuna couldn't stay as she needed to return to minding the gates of time and space as she had been gone too long. So with a farewell and good luck she vanished.

As soon as she was gone, Naruto and Asuna embraced each other in another hug, Naruto spinning around

"We're free Asuna-chan, no more konoha no more traitors or council or anything we are free to live our lives together in peace with only ourselves to answer to" he said laughing for joy

"Oh Naruto-kun it's so wonderful" Asuna said overjoyed not to worry about people after her for her power.

After they finished hugging the checked their surroundings. They were currently in a clearing up on the hills near enough the city. That could wait till tomorrow however. It was getting late and the pair was tired from the day's events. So getting out one of his emergency tents he had sealed in a scroll Naruto prepared it for the night. Each getting their own futon, they both fell asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.

**-Early the next morning- **

Naruto got up early and left a shadow clone so Asuna wasn't left alone

He went to the shopping mall and using a genjutsu took clothes for Asuna and himself. The genjutsu was to make as if no one was in the shop when the staff reviewed the security cameras. He then sent a bunch of clones disguised as random people to find out about where he was and all about the rest of the world.

Next he headed to the bank which was opened thankfully. He went asking if he could get some currency exchanged however he found out he had money from a previous era so they got it appraised by someone from a local museum, it turned out he had of 250 million yen or so he opened a bank account to contain the money. With this he was given a cheque book debit card and the works.

Next he went to the real estate agency and bought a pent house apartment in the city near enough to the shopping mall and game crown arcade. Which he didn't know about yet. The next thing on his list was to get Asuna and himself set up in their new apartment. As he left most of his equipment with Asuna he homed in on a Hiraishin **[Flying thunder god] **kunai and flashed to its location. That's right ladies and gentlemen Naruto knew his father's signature jutsu and it only took him a month to learn and master it, seeing as he was an Uzumaki Seal expert, and the Uzumakis were BAMFs **[Bad Ass Mother Fuckers]** when it came to Fūinjutsu. Not only that but he took the rasengan and mastered it before he even made that stupid bet with Tsunade he just faked not mastering to con her into coming home with them. Not only that but he took it to the next level, what I mean by that is that he added elemental chakra manipulation to it which was his father was aiming for. With that he created his Fuuton Rasenshuriken or Wind style Spiralling Shuriken. In order to use this jutsu though without the millions of microscopic wind blades tearing his arm to shreds he took his wind manipulation to the extremes. After he mastered cutting a water fall he went and cut across a river much like Moses parted the red sea. Then he used his wind chakra to cut into mountains eventually cutting out patterns, which was how he made the sculpture of his mother on the monument. With all this he was able to control the Rasenshuriken completely even going so far as to be able to throw it.

Anyway when he appeared beside Asuna he found her to be still asleep in the tent. Walking up to her he shook her gently to get her to wake. She woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes in the cutest way, which made Naruto utter 'Kawaii' however with her hearing she was able to hear it making her blush.

"Morning Asuna-chan" he said cheerfully.

"Morning Naruto-kun" she replied sleepily. After she woke up she exited the tent, which Naruto sealed back into the scroll. He then took out another scroll marked 'food', he unsealed some meat and vegetables and went about cooking breakfast for them. After they ate breakfast Naruto took out the scroll he sealed the clothes he got into and took out some for Asuna

"Here Asuna-chan, we don't want to stick out too much now do we" He said. He gave her the clothes and took out some for himself

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Asuna said upon taking the clothes. She went into the forest to change and when she came back, Naruto had trouble picking his jaw up off the floor. She came out dressed in tight blue denim jeans, a cream sweater that fell over her shoulders and hugged her curves, and Vans slip on shoes.

"Wow, you look amazing Asuna-chan" he said finally picking his jaw off the ground. Asuna then blushed a crimson red

"Thank you Naruto-kun you don't look bad yourself" she said, taking in his appearance. Naruto had on a pair of Black and blue Vans high tops. He had on a black pair of cargo jeans. A simple red t-shirt, and a hooded jumper. It was Naruto's turn to blush

"Thanks Asuna-chan" he said, "Now let's go move into our apartment that I got for us". Asuna perked up with that, she nodded and they headed towards the apartment. When they arrived at the apartment complex they were amazed at how tall the building was, it was much larger than Naruto's last apartment building. When they got to their apartment Asuna was surprised to find that it was a pent house suite apartment. They walked in and was surprised at the size of the place. There was a huge Living room with a large couch and Big flat screen TV **[he bought the apartment as it was furnished so he wouldn't have to go out and get new furniture]**. The kitchen was also huge with a nice marble island in the middle of it. There were already pots and pans and plates and glasses inside the cupboards and hanging up, however the fridge and freezer wasn't stocked so they would have to go out to a supermarket and get some groceries. There was three bedrooms, a master bedroom with full en suite bathroom. Then there was also two guest bedroom's with en suite bathrooms as well. However when they saw the bedrooms Asuna was thinking over something. You see in the seven years since they became friends Asuna had developed a crush on Naruto, to be honest what girl wouldn't, he was kind and sweet and would go to the ends of the universe for you. He always put her before himself. Ironically enough Naruto had develop a crush on Asuna as well, she was just as if not more kinder than Naruto was and he enjoyed the time they shared together in the mindscape. Anyway Asuna was thinking It over and she figured now was as good a time as any to tell Naruto her feelings

"N-n-naruto-kun, I was wondering if we could share the master bedroom, if it would be possible" she said stuttering a bit.

"Well it wouldn't a problem but can I ask why you want to share a bedroom" Arashi said blushing up a storm.

"W-well y-you see I kinda gotten use to falling asleep being able to feel your presence inside the seal and to be honest I don't want to be alone anymore Naruto-kun, especially seeing as _I kinda sorta like you a lot_" she said muttering the last part

"Wait what was that last part" he said doing a double take.

"I said I Love you" she said raising her voice a little.

"Really is that true Asuna" Naruto said blushing even further

"Yes I think I've loved you a while after that night when you first came to me in the mindscape. The way you always treated me as person and not a monster like the rest of the world." Asuna said "I didn't want to say anything for a while cause I was afraid you would reject me and then our friendship would be over and and" she started rambling however she was silenced when she felt Naruto kiss her. Melting into the kiss she began to kiss back and it turned into a very passionate kiss only stopping when they needed to breathe.

"To be honest kohime **[Fox princess],** I think I fell for you around the same time, even harder when you were training me, which I will always be thankful for, as you were always kind and helpful when I asked for help you gave me hints and you were always encouraging." Naruto said, Asuna blushed at the nickname, she hugged him and gave him another kiss and gave him one of the most wonderful smiles he had ever seen, it was one that he could see that she loved him and all her love was put into it.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, thank you for being my friend and now my lover" she said blushing even harder at the last part.

"No problem my beautiful kohime, for you I would travel the four corners of the globe and then some for you," he said. And with that the newly made couple got their bedroom done up with their personal flair. Naruto his scroll placed on the bookshelf. Asuna had the closet filled with their clothes. When it was all finished hey headed into the living room and sat on the couch, Naruto sat at the end with Asuna snuggled against him.

"So what's next on our to-do list Ruto-kun" Asuna asked.

"Well if we're going to be living here, we need to sign up for school as it wouldn't look good if we didn't, after that we're going to need groceries. After that we just relax, we'll wait for Beryl to make her move and get ready to help the senshi." Naruto said taking on a serious expression. "Now why don't we head over to the local high school and sign us up." He said

Asuna nodded she didn't really want to go to school as she figure it would be just as tedious as that pathetic ninja academy back in konoha. They got up and headed out into the city. After searching around they found the Juuban highschool. Walking into the building they found the secretary and ask for the principle. When called they were ushered in by the secretary. The principle was an average looking fellow brown hair, brown eyes, wife and two kids.

"Ah Hello and what can I do for you today Mr….." he drifted off looking for a name.

"Good day sir I'm Namikaze Naruto and this is my girlfriend Uzumaki Asuna" Naruto said "We're here to ask you if we can attend school here, you see Asuna and I have just returned from abroad"

"Ah of course Namikaze-san, let me just fill out the paperwork and I can have you two starting tomorrow, is that suitable for you" the principle replied

"Of course that suits us find" Naruto replied. Asuna and Naruto were handed out the basic information forms and everything was officiated and Naruto and Asuna was ready to start school the next day. After that the couple went to the supermarket to get their groceries.

**-With Usagi-**

Usagi was currently with her friend Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako at the game crown arcade. Her friends were trying to cheer her up, as she was still upset over the loss of Mamoru, not only was he kidnapped but he was brainwashed by Beryl to work for her. Minako decided to bring Usagi to this new hair salon to cheer her up. Little did they know the Youma Mitsuaami was looking for the moon princess to steal the silver imperium crystal. She attacked Minako, thinking she was the princess, however they got the wrong one. Usagi and Minako transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, and charged the youma. However they began having problems as Usagi was unsure of herself and was only second guessing which caused her to get hit by most of the youma's attacks. The fight was then brought out to the streets.

This is where Naruto and Asuna come into the picture. The couple were returning from the Grocers with their shopping down when they spotted the Youma attacking. The couple gave each other a look and nodded. Asuna went home with a shadow clone with the shopping while Naruto stayed back to deal with the Youma.

Naruto was trying to think 'what was it Mother said to say to transform' he thought thinking hard

"Ah screw it, let's do this" he suddenly exclaimed

(play Mounting the Fighting, Viewtiful Joe's fighting theme from anime)

"Henshin a go go Baby" Naruto said striking a pose where his left fist was held at the hip and right arm with index and ring finger held down but arm thrown upwards diagonally across his chest (Viewtiful Joe's pose don't Worry I'm only stealing his pose not his clothes).

Suddenly Naruto was bathed in a brilliant white light and when it dimmed he was decked out in a futuristic Knight's armor (Picture Shepard's Armor from ME3 just silver and no N7 on it) behind him was a huge sword that could split into seven different ones.

He threw a Hiraishin Kunai towards the top of the Hair salon and flashed onto the roof when the kunai passed the roof, and he plucked it out of the air. He then threw it down in front of the youma to get it's attention.

The monster jumped back "What who threw that show yourselves right now" it yelled

"I am a man who fights in the darkness to protect the light, a seeker of peace and justice I am the Moonlight warrior and I will vanquish you in the name of the moon" Naruto now the sage knight said. 'Moonlight Warrior, who is he and why does he sound so familiar' Usagi thought.

ML warrior disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the youma and swung his sword to bisect the monster through the waist however he missed as the monster jumped back. MLW then took a sword off his main one and sheated the bigger one. The new sword being easier to swing even though he was able to swing the bigger sword like it was made of cardboard. MLW rushed the youma, slashing in a diagonal fashion. The monster blocked it with its scissor hands. Getting fed up with this Naruto formed the cross hand sign and shouted "**Shadow Clone Jutsu" **three clones went to intercept the monster. They all attacked pushing the monster's reflexes to the limit. Finally one of them got in and stunned the monster and then the three of them kicked it high in the sky

When Mitsuaami was high enough the clones dispersed and Naruto jumped up while shooting the swords sky wards. The monster was surrounded by the swords. Naruto then got to the same height "**Namikaze Ken no atsu: ****Omunisurasshu [Namikaze Swords arts Omnislash]****"** Naruto then began a dangerous dance incorporating many of the swords slashing and dicing into the monster all the while recombining the swords. When the last sword was locked in place the youma exploded with light and turned to a pile of ashes, signalling its defeat.

"Dusted" Naruto said

(End: Mounting the Fighting)

Naruto then began to walk away but was stopped by two sets of "Wait" he turned around to see Sailor Moon and Venus walking towards him. He instantly knew who they were as their costumes did nothing to hide their faces his did as he had a face mask much like the perverted one-eyed bastard Kakashi, and he had a helmet on with a tinted visor but the mouth area was uncovered. He also had a red scarf.

"Ah Princess what a honor" He said bowing "and Sailor Venus, glad to be of assistance and all but I must take my leave but I will see you again soon" he said

"Who are you" Sailor Moon asked

"I am the Moonlight Warrior" he said giving an eye smile. The girls sweat dropped at this.

"No I mean really. Who are you?" she asked with the most serious face she could muster

This actually made Naruto chuckle cause his sister was never a really serious person.

"Well that's me to know and you to find out, however I will give you a clue, you never were too much serious were you _Imōto_" he said and disappearing in a yellow flash.

Usagi gasped, did she have an older brother she didn't know about, she would ask Luna.

"Wow what a hottie" Minako said. Usagi had to sweat drop at that

"How could you tell the only thing we could tell was that he had blue eyes" Usagi said

"Yeah but I could tell sorta like a six sense" Mina replied. Usagi just rolled her eyes at that. With that they headed home.

**-With Naruto -**

Naruto flashed inside his living room. Sitting down on the couch he relaxed.

"Taidama **[I'm home]**" he said turning in the TV. Asuna came in from the kitchen, went over to him and snuggled up with him on the couch, and kissed him

"Okaeri nasai **[welcome home]**" she replied "So have you revealed who you are to them yet or did you give them an obscure hint but then reveal something big like being Serenity's brother or something" she asked

"The latter" Naruto replied "they'll know by tomorrow, hopeful my appearance at school tomorrow will spark some memories" he added. 'Everything will be explained tomorrow Imōto' he thought to himself

**And done**

**Okay so this ain't chapter 7 of new dimension but don't worry that's coming soon. This actually came about after reading a Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover well actually several of them. I thought the whole transformation saying was kinda cheesy so while I was watching Viewtiful Joe, it hit me what if Naruto said fuck it Henshin a go go Baby and I came up with this.**

**Hikari: Hey how come I wasn't in this story (giving a glare)**

**Kilroy: don't worry Hikari you will appear later but I won't tell how so just wait until later okay**

**Hikari: (pouting) fine just make it nice and what not**

**Kilroy: oh it will be. It will be**

**Hikari: please read and review guys (using puppy eye no jutsu). Also if you liked this story please check out Kilroy's other two stories**

**Kilroy: Okay folks that's it for now catch ya on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the Moonlight Warrior:**

**Chapter 2**

**Asuna: look Naruto-kun its chapter 2**

**Naruto: oh you're right Asuna-chan, I wonder what'll happen in this chapter?**

**Kilroy:[Sneaks up behind them] Well we'll just have to wait and find out won't we**

**Naruto/Asuna: AHHHHHH!**

**Naruto: what the hell man, why did you scare us like that?**

**Kilroy:[shrugs] meh felt like it that and it was easy so I didn't have to put much effort into it. Now I would like to thank all of you guys for favouring and following this story to be honest I didn't think people were going to like it all that much especially after the major bashing I gave to konoha.**

**Naruto: seriously dude you ripped them a new one**

**Kilroy: I know right. Anyway let's get the show on the road, hey Asuna seeing as Naruto did it last time could you do the honors of doing the Disclaimer**

**Asuna: it would be my pleasure, Kilroy-kun does not own Naruto or Sailor moon, they're owned by their respectful owners.**

**Kilroy: go raibh mile maith agat Asuna {that's Irish for Thank you btw, I'm Irish so I like to speak a bit of the ole Gaeilge anois agus arís [now and again]}**

**Now let's get this ball rolling**

**Story Begin:**

**-Later that night with Usagi-**

Usagi was in her room racking her brain trying to remember anything about a brother, she can remember a boy older than her with wild spiky Blonde hair but she couldn't remember a name no matter how hard she tried. She had asked Luna but she didn't remember much more than Usagi. Eventually she just gave up and went to sleep hopefully they would find more about the Moonlight warrior tomorrow.

**-Later that Week-**

The next day the whole school was bustling with news about the new hero Moonlight Warrior. The girls were wondering if he was really handsome under the helmet whereas the boys were talking about his badass sword and skills. Usagi and her friend Naru were talking about this finishing school that started up recently. Apparently girls have been going to it to learn how to be a princess. 'Maybe if I go to this and learn how to be a proper princess then people will take me more seriously' she thought, then she immediately thought about what the moonlight warrior said to her. 'He even said I was never really a serious person, so I should take this seminar' with that she decided to take it.

So after class she headed over to the mansion to sign up

**-At the same time with Naruto and Asuna -**

Naruto was reading through the newspaper and saw the advert for the finishing school and knew it was a plot by the Negaverse to try and oust Usagi as Princess Serenity, and one even better was that he knew Usagi would go to this to prove she could prove she was a proper princess. When they were kids back in the silver millennium she would always try to prove she could be serious but it would always backfire on her.

"Hey Ruto-kun look" Asuna said walking into the living room.

"What is it Kohime" Naruto asked looking at his beloved.

"I made my own watch, sealing my fox magic into it this way I can help now too cause I have it set up to give me a fancy costume aswell" She said looking proud of herself. Naruto had to laugh when she said fancy costumes. If it was up to him he would have beat the shit out of the monsters in his normal clothing but apparently in this world it was better to hide one's identity with a disguise

"Wait, you sealed your powers into the watch, so does that mean that you're just a plain old teenage girl now" Naruto asked looking confused when he went back over what she said.

"Yep" she replied giving him a megawatt smile "I sealed my demon abilities and thus my immortality and demon side away, this way I can age normally. Plus I couldn't live long after you died my heart would be broken" she said somewhat melancholic

"Don't worry I think I'll be living for a long enough time, remember we Uzumakis are stubborn bastards" Naruto said, Asuna giggle at this, he was right Naruto could be a right old stubborn bastard when he wants to be.

"And don't I know it" she replied. Of course she did, as she was the one to train him. Of course she wasn't as much as a slave driver as you think she would be but he just wouldn't quit, he was a man on a mission. Just as it looked like he was going to pass out, he'd get up and go right back to it. They found his parents' house one night evading a mob. When they looked through it they found the scrolls left for him, both his father's jutsus and his mother's clan scrolls detailing the clan's Taijutsu style and kenjutsu styles. That's why he was so good with his sword yesterday, you can't just pick that stuff up by holding a sword.

"I think it would be a good idea to go and check this place out and make sure my sister doesn't get herself hurt." Naruto said getting up and stretching.

"Yeah sounds like a plan, and maybe I can take the class aswell to learn how to be a princess" Asuna said

"Pfft, you don't need to learn how to be a princess kohime you already are one." Naruto said "you, my Koishii **[Beloved]** already have the beauty and grace of one, you're kind and thoughtful. Hell if I could I would marry you right now and make you my Queen" Naruto finished with a foxy grin.

This had his desired effect of giving her an atomic blush. And she couldn't help but think of her future with Naruto. She then lost controlled and giggled like a love sick high schooler, oh wait she was one now.

"However they also have a ballroom dancing class and I could use some practice, what do you think kohime?" Naruto said. Asuna then got a dreamy look thinking about them ballroom dancing and that did it for her. She took a hold of his arm and dragged him out the door.

**-At the school-**

The three of them manage to get signed up. Naruto didn't do much as this was for girls who wanted to be Princesses. However he did manage to find out that the person in charge Countess Rose was under some kind of spell and he manage to find out who was the one controlling the spell. It was this man with extremely white hair, if he didn't know any better he would have mistaken him for the perverted bastard Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Asuna were learning proper etiquette. They were balancing books on their head, Asuna had it down fast whereas poor Usagi kept having the book fall off her head. She was as graceful as a bull in a china shop. Next they were throwing discus around which Usagi excelled at of course being sailor moon and all. Asuna was also doing great, she was trained as a shinobi so she could throw any amount of weapons.

Then came the moment Asuna was looking forward too. The ballroom dancing. Here the other senshi came in. and all the girls were paired off. Luckily Asuna got Naruto as her partner like she was hoping to. When the music started and they all started dancing, several things started happening. Ami and Makoto were dancing gracefully as were several of the other girls, Rei, Mina and Usagi kept stepping on their partners' feet, however everyone had to stop and look at Naruto and Asuna dancing it was so beautifully. They were so in sync that they were in a world of their own. The others couldn't help but watch. The senshi however were struck by memories looking at Naruto, He looked so familiar. The Girls kept seeing images of a man very similar to Naruto dancing at one of the royal balls back in the old moon kingdom. Usagi even remembered dancing with this man in her memories.

When they were finished the unknown girls Asuna, Naruto, Ami, and Makoto were all brought into another room. As they were walking in Asuna and Naruto got the feeling they need to get out of here so they summoned clones outside in the courtyard and substituted with them.

"Okay Kohime now we just need to wait for the right moment to jump in and help Usagi and the others" Naruto said, Asuna nodded her agreement. However at that moment they received their clones' memories. What happened was that those taking by the countess into the room were subjected to her turning into a youma and then encasing them into wax. Their clone's wax kept their form as they stayed long enough for the wax to harden however the youma did manage to get Mercury and Jupiter.

When Naruto and Asuna went to check on Usagi and the other two, they found them to be battling with the White haired man and the youma and Prince Endymion also appeared. Seeing Endymion brought out Naruto's protectiveness for his sister and he growled seeing him being controlled by the Negaverse. 'Well this wasn't how I imagined revealing myself but better sooner than later, at least I can reconnect with my sister and her friends' Naruto thought

"You ready kohime" Naruto asked his beloved.

"Ready when you are Ruto-kun" Asuna said taking a pose

"Alright let's do this" Naruto said

(Start Mounting the Fighting from Viewtiful Joe: this is more or less Naruto's theme song so yeah)

"Henshin a go go baby" they both said. And in a brilliant flash of light they transformed. However Naruto's appearance changed, he now no longer had that stupid face mask that Kakashi would wear and his visor was no longer tinted so people could now see his brilliant blue eyes, he still had the scarf though but it didn't cover his face. Asuna was clad in a skin tight suit that stopped at her waist in a skirt, she had tights on and a pair of knee high, heeled boots she also had a helmet on with a visor on, but her hair came out in the back in a ponytail, and she had arm length fingerless gloves on aswell. [Sylvia's outfit from Viewtiful Joe but with fox ears on the helmet and nine tails swishing behind her and the outfit is red]

**-Inside with the others-**

Malachite and Endymion were fighting over what to do with sailor moon while the youma was fighting with the senshi. When suddenly all three bad guys were attacked. Malachite and Endymion were attacked by Naruto and a clone, and the youma was attacked by Asuna

"What who dare attack me" the three villains shouted.

"We did" Naruto and Asuna said simply.

"And who might you two be" Malachite asked

"We're your worst nightmare" Naruto said wielding his sword

"Moonlight Warrior" Sailor Moon shouted

"Ah so your this Moonlight Warrior, pathetic, what a joke" Malachite said arrogantly

"Tsukiko **[moon fox]** you get the youma, I'll deal with dumb and dumber" Naruto said, he threw a Hiraishin kunai towards malachite who tilted his head to dodge

"Weak, was that supposed to hit me" he said again very arrogantly. But Naruto just smirked disappearing in a yellow flash. He reappeared behind malachite and swung his sword. Malachite was instantly on guard and jumped forward to avoid the sword, he escaped certain death but unfortunately he didn't get away completely unharmed as he was now sporting shorter hair.

"Now what was that about being pathetic and a joke" Naruto said with a smirk. The others save for Asuna had to gasp at the speed he showed. Mina had hearts in her eyes, and rei was overly impressed. Endymion had a sour look on his face and Malachite was furious, how dare this newcomer cut his hair however he was in for a surprise. As with what Naruto called out next complete kicked the shit out of him and Endymion.

"**Namikaze Ninpo: Hiraishin Renda** **[Namikaze ninja arts: Flying Thunder God Barrage**" he disappeared again in a flash and with several flashes malachite and Endymion found themselves on the receiving end of one of the most brutal beat-downs ever. Between the flashes Naruto kicked and punched and knocked them all over the place but mostly malachite as Endymion held his own being quite proficient in the art of the sword.

When it was over the two men spit out some blood and declared war on Naruto for harming them. And with that they disappeared in a swirling inky black vortex.

Asuna was handling the youma easily. Then decide it would be a good idea to finish this off she called to Naruto.

"Koibito **[Lover]**, wanna finish this one off" she asked.

"Sure thing Tsukiko-hime" Naruto said. He held back his arm behind him and began charging his chakra, everyone around felt the power building, the sailor senshi were amazed by the power that MLW was showing. He began forming a rasengan, a swirling blue ball of chakra however he added his wind chakra to it giving it a silver tint and four fuuma shuriken blades began spinning around the equator of the sphere. When she saw this Asuna jumped back far enough so she won't be in the radius of the attack she also take the sailors with her

"Alright time to finish this **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken [Wind Style Spiralling Shuriken]" **he shouted throwing the attack towards the youma, who tried to dodge it but the attack hit the ground right in front of her, thinking she was clear. However the ball exploded outward catching her, then she was completely annihilated but millions of tiny microscopic wind blades

(End Moonlight Warrior's Theme song ;-),)

All that was left was a smoking crater. Countess Rose was fine however. Using a bit of her demon powers Asuna was able to separate her from the youma, saving her from the destruction.

With the battle done Sailor Mercury and Jupiter were freed from the wax and quickly transformed and went to help the others however they found the battle over with however they were surprised over the presence of Naruto and Asuna, who were getting ready to leave however they were stopped by Sailor Moon

"Moonlight Warrior wait" she said

"What is it Tsuki-hime [moon princess]" he asked her

"What did you mean yesterday when you called me, your Imōto?" she asked "are you really my older brother, I remember something but I can't remember what exactly"

"Well I called you my Imōto cause that's exactly who you are. You are Princess Serenity younger sister to Prince Naruto of the moon kingdom" He said transforming into his royal appearance **[picture Ike's armor from fire emblem, with a whirlpool plate on the head band which is Naruto's from shippuden]**. unfortunately this had not as great an effect as Naruto was going for as they all gasped which he wanted but they still didn't recognized him,

"Still nothing?" He asked, to which they all nodded, "right maybe this might help" he said he went through a few hand-signs and said

"**Ninpo: Kaijo Memori no jutsu** **[ninja arts: memory unlocking technique]**" then suddenly tendrils of chakra rose out of Naruto and touched the girls on the forehead unlocking the deeper memories they had hidden on their past lives. It was a couple of minutes before they came out of the trance they were in and suddenly Naruto was tackled by Usagi

"Onii-chan, I'm so glad to see you again after so long" Usagi said crying into his chest, over joyed to have her brother from her past life back she broke down telling him everything that happen to her and how Endymion was kidnapped by beryl. Naruto just stood there soothing the girl

"There there Imōto, Naruto-onii-chan is here now, we'll get him back don't you worry" he said hugging his sister back glad that she remembered him again. Asuna was glad to see Naruto have his sister back it was the least he deserved after the life he had in that cesspit konoha. The other senshi were both glad for finally remembering Naruto.

It was when Asuna finally cleared her throat that the others realized she was there. This ticked her off a bit, clearly shown from the tick mark on her temple.

"Ah I forgot ladies this is my beloved Asuna, Koishii this is my sister Serenity and the sailor senshi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus." Naruto said nervously laughing as he forgot Asuna was there for a moment. The girls all said a hello. When all introductions were down there was a question on all the senshi's minds but it was Usagi who voiced it

"Wait why weren't reborn here with the rest of us onii-chan" she asked

"Well just before mother sent me to earth to be reborn i was sucked in by a wormhole created by beryl, as luck would have it though I went to someplace where I would be stronger." Naruto said he then told them of his early life. Now to say that the girls were angry at what inhabited did was like saying Jiraiya was only a normal pervert. Oh no they were furious. In fact if they were there they would dish out supreme justice out to them sailor senshi style. While they were thinking of ways to harm those that harmed their Onii-chan/sempai/prince, Naruto was counting the number of senshi.

"Imōto, girls, where is Neptune, Saturn and Uranus" he asked. The girls looked puzzled they were only aware of each other.

"We don't know we weren't aware there were more senshi" Usagi replied. Naruto shrugged, he was a little saddened the other senshi weren't here but he knew they could take care of each other especially Uranus she was nearly as bull headed as he could be some times.

"Don't worry about it, they'll show their faces around here sometime soon. Now ladies myself and Kohime here need to make ourselves scarce but don't fret as we will be around and we catch up sometime soon okay" Naruto said. The senshi just nodded their head.

"Alright then we'll see you again soon senshi." Naruto said as he took a hold of Asuna and flashed away shocking the senshi.

"I wonder how he does that" Makoto asked. The others just nodded their agreement. Makoto then look at the battlefield they left behind. Thankfully Countess Rose was unconscious so she saw nothing of their encounter with Naruto. However look back where malachite was Makoto spotted something embedded into the wall, so she went over to see what it was. When she got there and pulled it out of the wall the others looked to see what she found

"What did you find Jupiter" Sailor moon asked

"It looks like some kind of throwing knife but it doesn't look very effective when thrown." Jupiter replied. She was holding one of Naruto's Hiraishin kunai. What they didn't know was that Naruto had left it there for them to discover it. You see Naruto was hoping to play a prank on them. He is a trickster at heart.

"Alright let's head back to the shrine so we can figure things out from there" Rei said. They would always meet at Rei's family's shrine to come up with tactics against the Negaverse. So the girls headed there with Usagi and Mina picking up Luna and Artemis on the way.

**-At the Hikawa Shrine-**

When Usagi arrived at the shrine from picking Luna up from her house, she found all the girls outside rather than inside. Rei was in a lotus position presumably meditating on all the information they all received today.

Makoto and Mina were still looking at Naruto's Kunai and were wondering what was so special about it. Mina was getting annoyed at not knowing so in her frustration she told Makoto to throw it and see if anything happens. Makoto did as told, see aimed for a tree but she didn't throw it well enough to go that far and it ended sticking in the ground a few feet away from here

** -Meanwhile-**

Naruto felt the familiar thug of the Kunai and waited about 5 minutes to flash cause he figured the girls were about to talk about him. He turned to Asuna and smiled his foxy grin

"I'm going to be gone for a short while Asuna-hime, I'm just going to drop in on the girls" he said. Asuna just replied with a foxy grin of her own.

**-Back with the girls-**

Usagi and the other girls were sitting together and Rei just woke from her trance.

"Hey Luna we figured out who my Aniki is today" Usagi started with a smile.

"Oh and who is he, if you don't mind telling me" Luna said interested to find out who this mysterious brother was

"I'm hurt that you would forget Me, Luna, who was it that gave you all that good food you loved so much, cause I know it certainly wasn't Imōto, Okaa-san wouldn't let her go to earth" Naruto said making the girls jump from him suddenly talking like that.

"Ahh aniki, don't do that you nearly scared us half to death" Usagi screamed, slapping Naruto on the arm playfully.

"Maa maa, imōto no need to burst my eardrums" Naruto replied sticking a finger in his ear and twisting it as if to clear out wax. Luna looked at Naruto and recognised him immediately unlike the sailor senshi. She never had as great as memory problems as Usagi and the others were under stress from the fight with Malachite and Zoisite.

"Ah Prince Naruto it appears you have returned to us" Luna said bowing, Naruto simply waved her back up

"Luna I told you not to bow in front of me, I have always considered you family, like a nanny," He said, Luna did as he said.

"Uhh Naruto how is it you showed up here so suddenly like that, we would have seen you coming from the entrance if you had walked here but it was like you suddenly appeared" Ami asked.

"Ah well you see Ami, that was one of my techniques I know developed by my biological father of this life." He said, he went over and picked up his Kunai, he explained before of his life as a shinobi so they knew he had certain abilities.

"You see this kunai has a special seal on it that is tuned to my blood so that only I can use it in conjecture with the Jutsu. The jutsu is known as The Hiraishin no Jutsu. A jutsu that allows a person to travel from point a" he said pointing to where he was standing" to point b" He said throwing the kunai and hitting the tree that Makoto had aimed for previously, he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in front of the Tree "Instantaneously, he takes little chakra with the aid of these kunai that act as markers. My Otou-san Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage used this jutsu to take out a whole army of ninja during the third great shinobi war before I was born. It was how he got his moniker _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ or Konoha's yellow flash, as all anyone would see was the Yellow flash of him disappearing and reappearing." Naruto explained.

"Wow that was so cool" Minako said. The other's nodded dumbly. Luna was puzzled as to Naruto's past life, so Naruto than told Luna of his life in Konoha. Oh how Luna was furious

"How could they treat an innocent child like that, do they have no common sense between them." She said, Naruto shrugged he never really questioned much as he was in a better place now with his Koishii and he was reunited with his sister and their friends.

"So Luna do you know if Uranus, Neptune or Saturn have awakened yet or have only the inner senshi awoken so far" Naruto asked. You see unlike the others he remembers everything about the old moon kingdom seeing as they were unlocked by Pluto and only clarified themselves when he visited the old moon palace and met with his Mother Queen Serenity. So he knew of all the senshi. He remembers being real close to Neptune and Uranus as they were the around the same age.

"I believe only the inner senshi have awoken so far Naruto" Luna said hanging her head in defeat

"Maa don't worry about it too much, probably a reason as to why they haven't awoken yet" Naruto said. "Anyway I'm are going to go home for now, I wanna get back to my Koishii, I'll see you guys around Ja ne" he said disappearing in a yellow flash.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to him doing that" usagi said looking towards the spot Naruto last occupied. The others just nodded dumbly. It was going to take some time getting used to being in the presence of a ninja that can do the impossible, but hey they're teenage girls who transform into sailor fukus and fight the forces of evil so who were they to judge.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto appeared in his living room in a flash of yellow. Brushing off the cold he felt from being out in the wintery weather, he saw Asuna asleep on the couch, he went over to her and brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her on the forehead, saying softly "Taidama"

This had the effect of waking her up gently. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked towards her mate and smiled warmly "Okaeri nasai Koibito" she said and reached up to give him a kiss.

"Would you like to join me in watching a movie with me Koishii" Naruto asked.

"What movie do you have in mind Ruto-kun" Asuna asked

"Well let's see I have Marley and me, or Back to the Future" Naruto said looking at the movies he purchased from the video store, the clerk said that the second one was one of those movies you had to see before you died. He bought them because the second sounded interesting and the first was in case Asuna liked that sort of thing.

"Can we watch the second one please in sounds kind of interesting, is it some sort of time travel story" She asked

"Yeah it is actually, alright then back to the future it is then" Naruto said 'Kami I love this woman' he thought. He placed the movie into the DVD player and hit play. So for the next 116 minutes, they were completely engrossed in the movie, it was funning moving and enjoyable and the music was nice as well.

after the movie they made a simple dinner of Pasta and tomato sauce. And with dinner done the two lovers got ready for bed and snuggled up under the covers to prepare for the next day.

**Okay so this one was a little short but don't worry the next couple of chapters will be longer. Again thanks for all the favorites, and follows and reviews, I'll be going back to New Dimension now, while I get my sailor moon knowledge back up to a respectable level so I can continue this properly. But until then I also have another story in the works and that should be up this weekend so keep a look out for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto the Moonlight Warrior Chapter 3 **

**Ski Adventure:**

**Okay folks I know I said it would be a while doing research for the next chapters but I forgot how short the episodes were, anyway after watching a couple episodes I manage to get some notes together so here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own sailor moon or Naruto.**

**Story begin:**

Since they had come to our dimension the two elemental national lovers have been enjoying their relative peace in japan. Naruto and Asuna could be normally found at either their apartment of the school. Let's just say that they have been acing every test.

"I've said it once Asuna-chan and I'll say it again. Shadow clones are one of the most bad ass jutsus ever." Naruto said reading through the paper, he was looking through it to check out what was going on in the world. "I mean seriously, we must be the only ones in japan who can study every night doing homework and yet being able to have a very healthy social life. And it's all thanks to the shadow clone's ability to transfer memories to the caster." He chuckled.

"Yes I must say it is rather nice to be able to go out at nights instead of staying in all night studying for exams" Asuna said

"But of course Koishii, I love our dates together, oh look at this there's a skiing Resort up in the mountains, we should go for a romantic weekend, what do you think Koishii" Naruto said looking towards his girlfriend.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Koibito, we'll get to learn how to ski and everything" Asuna said smiling at her boyfriend, it had been truly wonderful spending time with Naruto ever since they came here. He would always take time to consider if she wanted to do anything and never did anything she didn't or would like.

"Great I'll call the resort and arrange a room, then we can go out and get our gear for it." Naruto said as he went and called the resort booking the biggest room they had. Hey anything for his Kohime right? 'Of course she is my queen to be she deserves the best' he thought to himself.

While Naruto was booking the room, Asuna was getting ready to go to the mall and by that all I mean is she was getting dressed.

**-With the Sailor Senshi-**

We find Usagi and the girls at their usual spot, i.e. Rei's shrine. The reason why they all were there, well normally they would plan their next moves against the Negaverse, however at the Moment, Usagi was excited over a flier she found about a contest called The Miss Moon contest. It was a skiing contest and Usagi figured it be a good idea to go and try out, and she gave an excuse about it having to do with her being princess Serenity. Well the after they argued a little over how Luna and Artemis would be angry about them shirking their duties or happy to get them out of their fur for a while, they it was brought to attention how they wouldn't be able to get any rooms at the resort however Yuuichirou revealed that his parents have a place up in the mountains they could use. So with that question answered they headed to the mall at Usagi's and Mina's insistence to get gear for the trip.

**-At the mall-**

Naruto and Asuna had entered the mall and were headed to the sports store when they bumped into the girls, Yuuichirou wasn't there as he already had gear seeing as his family was stinking rich and had a place up at the ski slopes.

"Hiya Onii-chan, Asuna, what are you guy doing here" Usagi said spotting Naruto and Asuna.

"Hiya imōto, girls, well we're going shopping for some skiing gear and winter clothing" Naruto said

"Yes, Naruto booked us a room at the skiing resort for a weekend away" Asuna said smiling warmly at the thought of the romantic getaway Naruto had planned. Mina, Usagi and surprisingly Makoto had hearts in their eyes

"Oh my god that sounds so romantic" the girls all squealed at once then Usagi broke off and took to a thinking pose

"Well Onii-chan always was a kind man, he always put the needs of others before him so it's only natural that he can be romantic" she said nodding her head. The girls then looked to Naruto to get a confirmation.

"Well of course I was, but that was then and now I have my Koishii to Spoil rotten as I see fit" He declared, giving Asuna a warm smile, who returned it. Then they shared a kiss and the girls could only go 'Aww'.

They all then headed into the store, and Naruto had gotten the skis and goggles, and he also got his thermal clothes. However all the girls took to modelling their clothes in front of Naruto, this was of course after Asuna started doing it.

After about an hour of the modelling they headed to the food court where they all got cheeseburgers and fries. They started talking about how school was going and what not but then a thought came to the senshis' minds but it was Makoto that asked the question they were all wondering.

"So Naruto what do you plan on doing after school." She asked.

"Don't know yet to be honest, but then again I don't really need to do anything as I have a small fortune already from when I was a shinobi. There is also the revival of the Moon Kingdom." He replied. To this they all nodded but were all surprised to hear about the small fortune.

"Anyway we best go home and pack, we'll see you girls at the weekend" Naruto said. He got up and took Asuna's hand and they both went on their way. Asuna waved to the girls and they all waved back.

**-Time skip to the weekend-**

Naruto and Asuna made it to the mountain resort no problem. When they went to the hotel and got their room Asuna was surprised to see to size of the room.

"Naruto there was no need to get a room this big" she said.

"Ah but I had to, it was one of the last rooms left and I just had to spoil my queen" he said, embracing her in a hug. Asuna soon melted into the hug and turned around to return it. After they got settled into their room the couple got ready and went out to enjoy the slopes. Asuna had her skis but Naruto had his snowboard. Don't him wrong Naruto would have enjoyed skiing as much as the next guy but Naruto had enjoyed the idea of snowboarding. He had read up on it before they left, he even had a few clones go out and learn how to do it before trying it himself, all it needed was fast reflexes which he had in spades thanks to his ninja training.

**-With Usagi and the girls -**

"That was a lot of fun you guys" Ami said surprising everyone.

"Yeah and that instructor was a total hunk" Makoto said, 'he reminded me of my sempai'

"I'll say, and he was real helpful, I mean even Usagi manage not to fall on her face" Mina said while the other two giggled in agreement.

"Hey, don't be so mean Mina, but yeah he was really helpful" Usagi said.

They all then looked towards the main slope, where they spotted Rei and Yuuichirou coming down. As soon as they got near, they skidded to a halt.

"Wow Rei you two look really good there" Mina said compliment the Mars scout.

"Thanks you guys, those slopes are really wicked, and they're so much fun. You should try them" Rei said.

"No thanks I'll stick to the smaller slopes" Ami said, Makoto and Mina agreed.

"Point me to the bunny slopes" Usagi said.

"You know Usagi you need to practice and try the bigger slopes if you wanna qualify for the miss moon contest" Yuuichirou said "I mean most of the Girls trying out are all trying the normal slopes but you'd be a shoe into winning if you were able to biggest slope, the double black diamond" he said pointing towards the biggest slope, not a lot of people were using that slope only the more experience skiers were and even still there was a small few. Usagi didn't like it, not one bit. However as they looked at the slope they saw two figures they recognised. Asuna was flying down the slope with the form of a professional, however they were surprised by what Naruto was doing. Naruto was flying down the slope, zigzagging back and forth like a surfer on the biggest wave. They were all impressed by the skill he showed. When he came close to them he twisted the board sideways and skidded to a halt.

"Sup" was all he said taking off the goggles and placing them on his forehead.

"Wow Naruto that was very cool" Makoto said "How long have you been snowboarding" she asked

"That was my first time" he said giving a huge shit eating grin. Everyone fell at that except Asuna as it was her first time aswell.

"What but how were you doing so well" Rei asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I have ninja-like reflexes" Naruto said giving them a wink, they all sweat dropped at this except Yuuichirou who laughed at what he that was a joke. "It was just all reacting with the flow you know, it was totally narly" he said smiling. After the girls recovered they resumed enjoying skiing and snowboarding for Naruto. He had to admit that stuff like this was great, of course he got the idea of snowboarding from the Snow ninja the time he helped Koyuki in the land of snow.

When evening came around it was time for the contest to begin. There was a woman standing by the starting line waiting for the contestants to get in line. Suddenly malachite appeared behind her

"Is everything ready" he said.

"Of course master, those sailor scouts won't know what hit them" The woman said.

"Good I'm not leaving here without that silver imperium crystal" and with that Malachite disappeared from view as if he was never there.

**-During the Start of the race-**

Usagi and Rei and surprisingly Asuna were all competing in the main event. The same woman from before came on stage and told them about the course and how they added a bunch of new jumps and obstacles. After that they were given the signal to begin.

And with that they all started to push off with Asuna and Rei in a clear lead. All that was left was Usagi and the woman who was known as Stormy Kincaid. Yuuichirou came up behind Usagi and pushed her and she was off. After Usagi went in typical Usagi fashion, i.e. screaming and crying but surprisingly not falling over. Stormy went next, much to Yuuichirou's confusion.

"Alright time to wipe out the competition" Stormy said as she let off a massive wave of energy. Suddenly Asuna and Rei ran into massive bumps in the trail

"What the, those weren't there before" Rei shouted.

"Guess that's what the guide meant about new obstacles" Asuna replied.

They turned as Usagi came rocketing by them. "Help you guys I can't stop ahhhhh" she screamed as she passed them, to this they both sweat dropped. Then Stormy showed up and using her nega powers caused a boulder of snow to chase them.

"Usagi quick get control there's an avalanche" Rei shouted

"As if I had any control to begin with" Usagi shouted back.

Next Stormy transformed in a youma and begin causing more mayhem for the three girls. Using her powers she formed a valley on the course which the girls headed into. Yuuichirou wanting to help the girls got in front of the boulder to try and stop it. He ends up getting hit and buried in snow however Naruto, quickly used a quick Katon** [Fires style]** jutsu to stop the avalanche behind the boulder and he bided his time in order to help Usagi and Rei.

The youma that was once Stormy Kincaid now began closing off the valley to trap the girls, Asuna however quickly **Shunshined [Body flickered]** out of there to get help.

Usagi was leaning against the Wall as Rei was trying to climb out to see about getting help. She got halfway up when she was hit by some snow causing her to fall back down

"You're being stubborn Rei, just be patient someone will come and help us eventually" She said.

"Yeah someone who will happen to be some Negadweeb whose after you and the silver imperium crystal or have you forgotten that they are the ones behind this" Rei retorted. She then tried climbing again. While Usagi just sat down and opened her star locket which started playing a melody, this always managed to cheer her up. After a while Rei sat down beside Usagi who then closed the locket

"Oh sorry Rei I'm such a total meatball head I completely forgot about you and Mamoru" She said. Rei just said forget it as she never really thought of Mamoru as nothing more than a crush. She said that the relationship that Usagi had with him was more solid.

"Don't worry Usagi we'll get him back wait and see, especially now with the help of your older brother the Negadweeb won't know what hit them, I just wish we can launch a sailor senshi assault and get them with a surprise attack." Rei said. then it hit Usagi.

"Wait why didn't I think of it before, we should transform and with your abilities we can melt a way out of here" Usagi said. Rei had to agree that was a good idea, but just as Rei was about to transform Yuuichirou showed up after his 'avalanche surfing'.

"Hey girls this way a dug a tunnel to the top" he said. However he was cut off by Stormy Kincaid who transformed into the youma who announced herself as blizzard, who tired freezing the girls however Yuuichirou got in the way getting frozen himself. After that the Girls transformed into their Sailor forms.

Blizzard formed a spear of ice and threw it with Mars dodging and Moon barely managing to avoid it. Mars threw a Mars fire attack at it which Blizzard easily avoided. Blizzard then went to throw another spear at the girls only to be denied by Tuxedo Mask

"Tuxedo Mask you rescued us" Mars and moon exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars it's good to see you again" he said then turned to blizzard "Blizzard, Queen Beryl wants that crystal intact, so let me show you how to do that" he said taking out a Black rose and threw it at the girls.

However mid-flight it was deflected by a kunai knife. Then Tuxedo mask and Blizzard had to jump to avoid a tri pronged Kunai however the girls gasped knowing who those kunai belonged to. In a yellow Flash Naruto appeared in front of the group.

"Do you get a kick out of giving the girls hope that you are still on their side only to stab them in the back Endymion or are you truly so gone right now that you can't remember the good times" Naruto asked, raising his sword to prepare for his attack.

"Moonlight Warrior you here" Sailor Moon said

"But of course Sailor Moon, it is my job as your older brother to look after you after all" he said "Now you girls take care of ice queen over here will I take care of tall brainwashed and stupid over here" he finished lunging at tuxedo mask, who jumped up out of the hole with Naruto hot on his tail

"Who are you to interfere like this" Tuxedo mask asked getting pissed off at this guy as this is the second time he has foiled his plans to get the imperium crystal.

"Don't you remember buddy, I'm Serenity's older brother don't remember you came to me asking advice on how to win my sister's heart and then I had to kick your ass and threatened to do it again should you ever break it" Naruto said grinning, that's right Naruto in his past life fought off jerks and jag offs that wanted to date the princess.

Tuxedo mask grasped his head recalling memories forgotten, he remembers a man with Blond hair and striking blues eyes. However it was at that moment he was called back by Queen Beryl.

"Sorry I gotta jet but I have to leave for now, until next time Moonlight Warrior.

**-Back with the girls-**

Sailor mars had just gotten the upper hand on blizzard.

"Sailor Moon now" she said

"Right, **Moon Healing Escalation"** She said activating her Moon Wand powers.

In a flash of light blizzard was turned from ugly youma back to the beautiful Stormy Kincaid. Naruto appeared recollecting his kunai.

"Hey girls let me just get her out of here and I'll come back for you guys" he said leaving a kunai in the ground and disappearing in a flash of yellow and reappearing not twenty seconds later then he took back the kunai and grabbed hold of the girls and Yuuichirou "Okay we're gonna head back to mine and Asuna's room where the others are okay"

Seeing their nods of agreement he had them disappeared in another flash of yellow.

**-Back at Naruto and Asuna's room-**

Asuna and the girls were gathered round the fire pit in the main area of the room, here there was a chimney of sorts to make sure the smoke of the fire left the room safely. Anyway the girls were gathered round the fire and sipping hot chocolate warming themselves after the days fun in the snow and wintery weather.

"So Asuna, tell us, how are things going with Naruto" Mina asked looking towards the older girl in question.

"Well, things are going great, he's really attentive and considerate. I mean anytime he always ask me what movie to watch, I always pick the one I know he wants to watch but that's beside the point as he always picks one out for me aswell. And it's like he said he treats me like a Queen, he does all the washing up, the cleaning and the cooking, oh my how his cooking is delicious, everything he makes just melts in your mouth" she said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Wow I wish I had a guy like that" Mina asked

"Yes but that's not to say I can't do those things myself it's just rare I get to do them as he is always sneaky in doing them" Asuna replied. Just as she finished her sentence the room was illuminated by a brief flash of yellow and there stood Naruto, Usagi and Rei and a sleeping Yuuichirou being held up by Naruto, as he hadn't yet recovered from blizzard's attack.

"Hey guys, Koishii" Naruto said placing Yuuichirou down and walking over to Asuna and sitting down, Asuna then began to snuggle up to him "So what you guys up to"

"Oh we were just chatting, you know girl talk" Mina said smiling.

"Oh, I hope it was nothing to gossipy" Naruto said. The girls just shook their heads.

"Nope" came the reply. After a while Yuuichirou managed to come back to the land of the living. "Hey you guys whose up for some late night skiing" he asked

Rei was all for it however the girls weren't all for it, Makoto was a bit moody seeing as their Ski instructor turned out to be married, Mina was undecided and Ami wouldn't mind but decided it would be best to turn in for the night. Usagi was traumatised by the day's events and would be glad to never to see another pair of skis in her life. Yuuichirou and Rei then turned towards the older couple.

"Hey how about you guys wanna come for some skiing at midnight" He asked them

"No thanks, I and Asuna were thinking about having some fun in the Onsen that the room has" Naruto said giving a little perverted smile towards Asuna who blushed scarlet. The other girls all wore a blush themselves.

"ewww Ero-nii-chan" Usagi squealed glaring at her older brother "Aren't you two too young to be at that sort of thing" she said

"Meh when I was made a Genin for my village I became an adult and anyway old enough to kill old enough to rut like rabbit" he said smiling while sticking his tongue out. This earned him another blush from the girls of course this unfortunately went over Yuuichirou's head as he was still recovering from getting caught in the snow slide. Naruto just started laughing at everyone else's reaction,

After a while the others left Naruto and Asuna to their own devices. Naruto headed into the kitchen area to make the two some dinner. While they were eating they began to have a conversation

"So what did you think of today Koishii" Naruto asked his lover.

"I had much fun today Naru-Koi" She said "I must say that Skiing was very fun and I'd love to do some more tomorrow and again another time" she said

"Of course, although right now I think I shall have some fun in the tub" He said getting up and walked over to Asuna and picked her up bridal style. Asuna squeaked in surprise and then giggled at her boyfriend's perverseness. They then went and had some fun only to young adults could have under the cover of night.

**And done**

**Okay I said that this one might be longer however it ended up being short, however I have the next few chapters planned out so they should be longer. Now next I will be update New Dimension and hopefully be uploading another story over the weekend. **

**I would also like to ask those who have been enjoying this story to take a look at my other stories and see how you like them. also don't forget to Review you guys, seriously some of the reviews I got for this story and New dimension just made my day. I mean starting these stories I didn't think I'd get as much positive feedback as I have so I just wanna say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, following and favorited my stories.**

**Keep a look out for the next chapter of new dimension and I should have the next chapter of Moonlight Warrior out sometime next week **

**Until then **

**Kilroy was Here**


End file.
